1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles for electronic modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to receptacles that facilitate data transfers involving touching, holding, and/or interrogating electronic modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Many modern electronic systems are constructed of modules. Use of modules is widely perceived to simplify and facilitate system construction, improvement, and repair. The electronic modules themselves may be incorporated onto board-like substrates that comprise internal sub-systems of a complex electronic device. Alternatively, the electronic modules may be portable and externally connectable, thereby permitting increased user-selectable functionalities, such as access control, software identification, electronic verification of data transfer, personal data identification and privileged on/off switching of a device.
One of the practical concerns regarding the use of electronic modules is availability of mechanisms adapted for effectuating data transfer between the electronic modules and interface circuits, i.e., circuits for reading from or writing to modules. To address such concerns, Dallas Semiconductor. Corporation ("Dallas Semiconductor"), a corporation organized and existing under the laws of the State of Delaware, and having its principal place of business at 4401 S. Beltwood Parkway, Dallas, Tex., has developed a series of probes and wands that are designed to electrically interact with a series of electronic modules designed and marketed by Dallas Semiconductor under the trademark Touch Memory.TM.. These Touch Memory.TM. products consist of a semiconductor chip secured within a substantially token-shaped, or button-shaped, stainless steel container. Further details and variations are discussed at length in the related applications, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein.
Although the probes and wands, identified above, are operable for effectuating data transfers not requiring more than 150 milliseconds, they are generally unreliable for data transfers requiring longer time intervals because an electronic module, such as a Touch Memory.TM. product, is presented to a probe or wand by a human operator for a brief time period only. It is commonly understood in the industry that a more secure arrangement for presenting an electronic module is required for achieving reliable data transfers with longer time intervals. One of the ways by which such a secure arrangement may be realized is by using a receptacle wherein an electronic module may be placed for longer time periods. However, because compact electronic modules are a novel product in and of themselves, there have heretofore been no simple, yet reliable means capable of receiving and removably locking an electronic module into an electrically conductive relationship with an interface circuit.
Yet another concern regarding receptacles is functional attractiveness. For example, it is desirable that receptacles that need to be prominently displayed on consumer electronics be attractive, that is, not simply an unsightly bare hole with visible contacts. It is also desirable that receptacles be "covered" when not in use, to ensure that dust and other debris does not collect within them.
An additional concern that is germane to the use of electronic modules is that if a receptacle is mounted on a removable cover of the housing of a device such that it is hard-wired to an internal interface circuit, the ability to remove the cover is severely limited. This makes it harder for a user to service and replace the inner circuitry of the device. With some devices, such as personal computers, inability to easily remove the cover is a severe shortcoming.
Based upon the foregoing, it should be perceived that there are a number of shortcomings and deficiencies of prior art receptacles. There is no simple, yet reliable and attractive, prior art receptacle capable of securing for extended periods and interacting during such periods with Touch Memory.TM. or similar products. There is also no wholly unlimiting method for conveniently attaching such a Touch Memory.TM. receptacle to many devices, such as personal computers having removable covers.